Rumble in the Urbane Jungle
by The Moof
Summary: Yami Bakura and Cindy try to have a very interesting night at home, till Kaiba and Marik show up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rumble in the Urbane Jungle

Author: **:** The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Character/s: Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar and Cindy

Word Count: 1074

Rating: T+

Summary: Yami Bakura and Cindy try to have a very interesting night at home, till Kaiba and Marik show up.

Notes: Another request from one of my friends at Livejournal.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own everybody else.

* * *

The sound of sizzling meat and vegetables was heard in the apartment's kitchen, while random music was playing over the stereo. Ryou had just shut off the water in the shower, or to be more precise, Yami Bakura. His host was mentally exhausted and he knew that Ryou had a long day mentally and the kid needed the rest, while he in turn was feeling very mischievous tonight, so he took over in the middle of the shower. As Bakura got out of the shower, he heard the intoxicating rhythms of Metallica's Sad But True coming from the living room; an evil smirk started to form on his face as beads of water trickled down his naked frame. Grabbing a towel and drying himself off, Bakura looked at his face in the mirror, the expression on his face reflecting back at him confirmed what thoughts he had running around his head.

"Tonight is going to be a very interesting night and so much fun." He said to himself as he quickly brushed his hair and started to leave to dress.

Opening the bathroom door, the smell of mouthwatering food hit his nose. Taking a big whiff, Bakura knew he was in for a treat; Cindy never cooked like this unless she wanted something from Ryou. The old adage of the way to a man's heart is through his stomach was never far off when it came to Ryou. The boy loved good food and the stuff he would make himself was never disgusting to the pallet. While the stuff Cindy made was never bad either, but when those to make a meal together, it was almost magic.

Walking into Ryou's room, he beelined towards the closet looking for something that would express his mood and get Cindy's attention; finding a nice black long sleeved silk shirt, Bakura took it off the hanger and lightly tossed it on the bed. Then going to Ryou's dresser, he found a pair his favorite black jeans. He thought about putting on underwear for a brief moment, but decided against it, it would be more to his benefit to go commando just in case he got lucky. After putting on the jeans, he grab Ryou's bottle of cologne from on top of the dresser.

He looked at the bottle after he dabbed some on and snickered lightly to himself. "A British kid wearing British Sterling, how ironic." he said to himself as he mused as he put the bottle down and quickly put on the shirt. Turning to the body length mirror Bakura looked at himself. He looked good. Unlike his previous hosts in the past, Ryou was extremely attractive, a good blending of his father and mother. The last host that he had that looked at least this good was Bakura the King of Thieves. When the Thief King was his host, the spirit of the ring made sure he laid the ground work for the next consecutive generations of the infamous Thief King.

"Humph, It looks like good looks run in the family." Bakura said admiring his host's build. As he started to look down Ryou's body till he saw a noticeable bulge appearing in the crotch of his paints. Smiling more evilly than before, he then mused to himself again, "I guess the Thief King would be quite… impressed… by his descendant's…um… good looks. For tonight I will not only be known as the King of Thieves, but the Thief of Hearts as well."

Walking out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, Bakura saw a bowl of day old popcorn from the night before sitting on the coffee table. Picking it up, he quietly walked behind Cindy and started to throw popcorn at her till Bakura got her attention.

"Damn it Ryou! What in the hell are you doing!" snapped Cindy as she turned off the stove and started to pick out the popcorn that landed in her hair before she turned, "I'm trying to cook an nice din…ner." Her anger toward him had vanished as soon as she saw him.

Seeing this as a win for him, Bakura then asked her, "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Well… um…" Said Cindy as she quickly turned around, her face beet red with the beginnings of arousal, to see the food she had just prepared for them, "We're having T-bone steak cooked rare, red potatoes with gravy, broccoli with cheese sauce and chocolate mousse for desert."

"Oh, okay, red it is then." he said calmly as he put the bowl on the counter and opened the fridge to dig out a bottle of wine, grinning at the thought of another win for him.

"Red what?"

"Wine you silly girl." Bakura playfully insulted her, looking forward to his next win against her, "Chteau Le Pin Pomerol 1999 to be exact."

Cindy was dumbfounded; she just stared at Bakura with a look that showed that he got another win. "How in the fuck did you get that? Did your dad get that last time he was here?"

"Nope." He replied as he was digging out some wine classes from the one of the cabinets.

Cindy was now perplexed, "If your dad didn't buy it, then how did you get it then. That wine isn't cheap; it's at least cost 69,139 yen!"

"Actually it's worth 89,683 yen and I got it from Kaiba." Said Bakura with charming smile.

She was speechless and Bakura knew that he had her almost where he wanted her. Just a few more wins and she would be his. As he popped the cork and let the bottle breath, "Remember last week when we were at Kaiba's with everyone for that bar-b-q, well when Kaiba was flaunting his various vintages of liquor."

"You didn't!" she said with a quirky giggle, it finally dawned on her that she was dealing with the spirit of the ring and not Ryou, "I don't know who's worse, you, Marik or Seto."

As she turned back to their dinner, Cindy started to put the food on the plates while Bakura poured their wine. Setting the plates and the wine on the dining room table, Bakura and Cindy sat down to enjoy their dinner.

Lifting up his class, Bakura and offered a toast. "To us and for us having a most… interesting evening." Said Bakura with a wicked smile and a wink causing Cindy face to turn beet red again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rumble in the Urbane Jungle

Author: **:** The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Character/s: Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar and Cindy

Word Count: 1741

Rating: T+

Summary: Yami Bakura and Cindy try to have a very interesting night at home, till Kaiba and Marik show up.

Notes: Another request from one of my friends at Livejournal.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own everybody else.

* * *

'Thump, thump, thump!' a hard slamming sound came from the front door.

"Uargggrrrrrrr." Bakura gave a low growl of frustration as he got up from his seat, "Excuse me sweets, I'll see who is at the door and ask them to leave or I'll drag them to the Shadow Realm by their toenails!"

"Toenails." Cindy lightly giggled as she imagined Bakura literally pulling someone by their toenails to the Shadow Realm.

Walking to the door, Bakura opened it to see Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba. "What the fucking hell do you two want? And it if you two are planning to ask me if I found Jesus yet, can just turn around and leave before I send your sorry asses to the worse parts of the Shadow Realm where even I'm too damn scared to visit!" Bakura coldly told them as try to make them leave with intimidation alone; which wasn't working on them, especially Seto Kaiba.

"Where is she Bakura?" snapped Seto pushing himself inside and passed Bakura who was beyond pissed at the rich motherfucker.

Walking in front of Kaiba with his arms stretched so to block Seto from getting any further. "She who?" asked Bakura, "And get the fuck out of my damn apartment!"

As Bakura was trying to stop Seto from going anywhere further, Marik slipped inside. Seeing the person that he and Kaiba were trying to find, he walked to the dining room table and sat himself in Bakura's seat and started to talk to Cindy and eat Bakura's untouched dinner.

"Damn, this is good." Said Marik with a mouth full of red potatoes and gravy, "Did you make this?"

"I'm glad you like it Marik, but that's Bakura's dinner."

"Oh, sorry," then seeing the bottle of Chteau Le Pin Pomerol on the table Marik asked, "hay this is what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's wine. And take a wild guess where Bakura got it?" said Cindy with a smirk.

Marik raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Seto's wine cellar." Said Cindy pointing to Kaiba.

"Hay Kaiba, Bakura stole your Chteau Le Pin Pomerol 1999 and I found Cindy." Yelled Marik to Kaiba, wiggling the wine bottle at the CEO.

Looking towards the dining room, Kaiba spotted Cindy and Marik sitting down wiggling a bottle of Chteau Le Pin Pomerol at him. Eyes widening, Seto turned to look at Bakura who gave him a frosty stare as he walked to the dining room toward Cindy and his bottle of wine.

"I said get the fuck out, Kaiba. I didn't invite you or Marik here, just Cindy. Now leave or I will make you regret ever coming over!" said Bakura in a very murderous tone to Kaiba, then seeing some of his potatoes eaten, Bakura screeched to Marik, "And how the fuck dare you eat my dinner! I haven even got to eat any of it yet!"

"There are still some damn potatoes and gravy left so what is the big fucking deal?" Marik yelled back at Bakura.

Bakura was furious, "It is big damn deal, and it's my damn dinner!"

"Like stealing my damn Chteau Le Pin Pomerol 1999 from my fucking wine cellar?" screamed Seto to Bakura as he grabbed his bottle of wine from Marik's hand.

"Hay! Watch it you cocksucking basterd!" shouted Marik to Kaiba, "You almost twisted my wrist!"

Seto then snapped at Marik, "Watch who you're calling a cocksucking basterd, Captain Caveman!"

Then Bakura yelled at both at them as he pointed to his front door, "Both of you get the fuck out now!"

"It's your damn fault that I'm here in the first place!" replied both Kaiba and Marik at the same time, then realized they both said the same thing, they both started to yell at each other, "And stop coping me you asshole!"

"Will you both shut the fuck up and leave, NOW!!!" shouted Bakura again who was still pointing to the apartment's front door like a mad man.

This went on for over an hour or so; as Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar continued to argue with each other, Cindy quietly wrote a quick note saying that she was going home and what time she left without the three boys ever being aware that she left. As the fight persisted, Ryou's neighbors started to bang on the walls, ceiling and the floor and kept yelling at the boys to shut up or they would call the authorities and charges would be filed. This got the boys attention long enough to stop fighting and realize that Cindy wasn't at the table anymore. As they looked around the apartment, the boys found no sign of her till Marik found the note Cindy wrote. After Bakura read it, he got worried.

"Fuck!" said Bakura slamming his fist on the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong?" asked Seto.

"She went home." Bakura said with a grumble.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" asked Marik.

"No." said Bakura as he grabbed Ryou's wallet and cell phone from the counter and quickly put on Ryou's shoes, "She's walking home, on a late Saturday night and to get home she is going to be walking in one of the worse areas in Domino! I hope to Ra we can find her in time."

Grabbing Ryou's keys, Bakura opened the door to let them out. As all three boys walked outside of Ryou's apartment, Bakura turned around and locked the door and all of them walked towards stairs to the complex's ground floor.

"So how bad can it be?" asked Marik as he and the others got to the ground floor of the apartment building, "What can happen?"

"Oh I can think of a few things." Bakura said bluntly.

"Like what?" came the snarky remark from Kaiba.

Turning around to face Seto and Marik with a look of deep concern, "How about, street gangs, drug dealers, druggies, alcoholics, pimps who are looking for fresh meat, sick sex perverts, thieves and Ra who knows who else! She may be smart, but one thing she isn't and that is street smart! There is a good chance that she will get hurt, overdosed, murdered or dare I even say it… raped! Ryou would never forgive me if I let anything like that happen too her! Let alone her parents, especially her father!"

Both Kaiba and Marik realized that, that was the last thing that they wanted to see happen to their friend, let alone to deal with the wrath of Cindy's father that all three of them were lucky enough to get in his good graces. So as they ran toward the bad side of Domino, Cindy was having a somewhat of a safe journey back to her house. Nothing of major for her to worry about though; a few homeless drunks and a random druggy but that was about it, but the worse thing was now dark out and she was lost; and every street looked the same, especially at night. That is when panic slowly started to creep in. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, the last thing she needed was to let this stressful situation get to her, let alone get her some unwanted attention.

As she keep taking in deep breaths, Cindy was talking to herself in order to keep herself calm, which wasn't working. "Just relax Cin, there is nothing to freak out about. Your almost home and these are just normal people around you. Nothing bad is going to happen." She told herself out loud, but the thoughts in her head were overriding her positive talk and scaring her more as tears started to form on her face. Sitting down at a bus stop bench, she took out her cell phone and called Ryou's cell. "Pick up Kura, please pick up."

Feeling Ryou's cell ring, Bakura answered it, "Hello, Ryou speaking."

"Oh thank god it's you Kura!" said Cindy with a sniffle.

"Cindy where are you?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I'm at a bus stop that says number 37 and 65 right next to Gilbert's Adult Novelty Shop. If that is any help." Said Cindy trying hard to try to stifle a sniffle over the phone, trying her damnest not to burst into tears, as she was trying to sound brave over the phone like there was nothing really wrong; but Bakura knew otherwise.

Lucky for her, Bakura knew where she was, "Cindy listen to me carefully. Stay where you are and don't talk to anyone. Kaiba, Marik and I will be there shortly. Ten, fifteen minutes tops. And promise me, don't talk to anyone!"

After he hung up the phone, Bakura told the others where she was, "She's halfway between her house and mine. But she is in the center of the hell hole of Domino, so we better start running."

As the boys ran to where Cindy was, she was quietly waiting when a dunk, horny businessman came stumbling out of one of the nearby strip clubs and towards her.

"Hay, pretty thing. Are looking for a party?" asked the man as he walked up to her.

"No." Cindy said coldly to the man, wishing that he would just leave her alone.

"Ah, come on sweet thing." The drunk persisted smelling of bad whiskey and piss as he was standing over her, "I would love to show you a good time. How much is a 'Round the World'? 50,000 or 75,000 yen?"

Cindy just stared at the guy, totally confused of what he was trying to request from her. Apperently this guy wanted sex that was guaranteed. "Look I'm flattered, but I'm waiting for someone, so will you go away please."

"Hay Steve, will you wait up for us buddy!" yelled another businessman who was coming out of the same strip club as the first guy along with four other drunken businessmen.

"Charlie! Guess what I found!" said the first businessman.

"What?" said one of the other drunks.

"A hot looking dish, whoring herself." Said Steve.

"Really?" said a second drunk.

"See for yourself Ted! You to Mickey." Said Steve waving his drunken friends over towards Cindy.

Cindy was really scared out of her mind now. She didn't need this and she was still a virgin. She was hoping to lose her virginity to Kaiba, Ryou or Marik, not some drunken man who was old enough to either be her father or worse, her grandfather.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rumble in the Urbane Jungle

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Character/s: Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar and Cindy

Word Count: 1385

Rating: T+

Summary: Summary: Yami Bakura and Cindy try to have a very interesting night at home, till Kaiba and Marik show up.

Notes: Another request from one of my friends at Livejournal.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, they are all owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I own everybody else.

* * *

"Oh, she is a nice one." Said Ted rubbing his crotch, "Ain't she Ronnie?"

The one called Ronnie bent down to take a good look at Cindy, cupping her chin he asked her, "What's the matter sweetheart, don't you want to play?"

Cindy narrowed her eyes and backhanded the guy and kicked him in the nuts. "Look, I'm not for sale! I'm waiting for someone and I would like to be left alone!" she screamed as the guy she kicked fell backwards to the hard pavement.

"Hay you whore, nobody does that to my bud Ronnie!" said Mickey who was having a hard time lifting his friend up, "Isn't that right Matt!"

She knew that she promise Bakura that she wouldn't move from the bus stop, but what choice did she have. She had to get away from these drunken pricks and quick. And the only way for her to do so was to leave the bus stop and go back the way she came. If could remember in what direction Ryou's apartment was and if these guys would allow her to leave. Getting up from the bus bench, she started to walk off, but was cut off by Steve and Ted.

Turning around to avoid them, she was blocked again by Charlie. Backing up, Cindy was grabbed by Steve and Ted. As she was trying to wiggle out of their grip, the guy named Matt walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

"You're not getting away from us this easily." Said Matt as he roughly grabbed hold of Cindy's face that she spat at him. After wiping the spit from his face, Matt quickly punched Cindy across the face causing her nose to start bleeding. "You fucking slut you're going to regret doing that to me!"

As Steve started to pull up Cindy's skirt and Ted started to pull down her underwear, Matt smiled coldly at he as he began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his slacks. As Cindy was mentally trying to prepare to lose her virginity to a dirty old man, a sound of a punch and a blur of familiar white hair was suddenly in front of Cindy.

"You keep your slimy meat hooks of my girl!" Bakura yelled down at Matt who was now knocked out cold with a broken jaw.

"Hay! You punk, you can't do that!" yelled Mickey to Bakura as he let go of Cindy and started to walk towards Bakura, till he got punched and knocked to the ground.

Looking up at the guy who punched him, Mickey soon realized that he got hit by his boss Seto Kaiba! Feeling a tremendous amount of gilt, Mickey quickly started to apologize to his employer, "I'm so sorry mister Kaiba sir; I didn't know that she was a friend of yours."

"No, you didn't." said Seto coldly as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared murderously at the man, "I want you to have your desk cleared out by tomorrow morning before nine, your fired!"

"You can't do fire my friend!" shouted Charlie as he tried to hit Kaiba, but in one swift motion, Seto turned, grabbed Charlie's arm and back flipped him onto Mickey causing both men to pass out.

"Oh screw you, I have money!" Seto snapped at the now unconscious men as he turned around to help Bakura and Marik out.

As Kaiba and Bakura dealt with their annoyances; Steve, mistaking Marik for a girl, started to hit on him.

"Hay blondie, you want to drop these losers and go out with a real man!" asked Steve to Marik who was in no mood to be confused with a member of the opposite sex.

Taking out the Millennium Rod from his inner jacket pocket, Marik proceeded to use the rod on Steve, "You will leave this place and if you see this girl again you will leave her alone and never bother her again! And furthermore, I AM NOT A WOMAN!!!"

Steve, seeing scary things coming out of nowhere and having the feeling that he was about to literally die, ran away from the scene as fast as his drunken ass could carry him; while Marik looked around for his next victim, which didn't take him long since Ted was just about to hit Kaiba in the back of the head with a two-by-four that he found in a nearby trash can.

Seeing this, Marik yelled to Kaiba, "Seto, behind you!" and ran and started to shove Ted out of the way; as Seto turned around to see Ted raising the two-by-four and Marik tackling the drunken man. As Ted fell to the ground, Kaiba grabbed Marik by his shirt and jacket, leaving Marik dangling in a fifty degree angle.

"Um, Seto."

"Yes Marik?"

"Thanks for grabbing me."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I say this call us even."

"Sure." Said Seto as he felt Marik straitening himself out as he finally let go of Marik's clothes. That is when they spotted an all too familiar dark mist surrounding them. Looking toward the direction that they saw Bakura last, they saw the guy named Ronnie holding Cindy with a knife to her throat with a very livid Yami Bakura standing in front of Cindy and the drunk; so livid in fact that not only did Bakura transported everyone to the Shadow Realm, but forming behind Bakura was the demon god Zork.

"Zork!" said an awestruck Seto Kaiba who was staring wide eyed at the gargantuan demon forming next to them.

"Bless you." Replied Marik thinking Seto sneezed at first.

Turning his attention to Marik, Kaiba took the Millennium Rod from Marik's hand and lightly bopped the blond Egyptian with it; then saying before giving the rod back to Marik, "I didn't sneeze you moron."

Ronnie on the other hand was beyond petrified; the thought of seeing a jet black demon with a serpent for a prick wasn't what he was expecting to see from the girly looking pretty boy. Cindy on the other hand didn't see Zork, Bakura made it sure of that; instead she saw Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in all its elegant glory. Screaming like he had just saw Satan himself, Ronnie released Cindy and ran, but not before lightly cutting her throat as he dropped the knife.

Dropping herself to the ground, Cindy quickly moved her hand to feel where she got cut. She was bleeding some and the stinging was almost unbearable. As Marik and Kaiba saw the dark fog and Zork disappear, Bakura ran to Cindy and checked the cut on her throat.

"Let me see." Said Bakura as examined the cut. From what Bakura could tell it wasn't deep or bad enough to need stitches, but that didn't mean that she didn't need to go to the emergency room.

As Marik and Kaiba walked up to them with Marik kneeled down and rubbed a tear away from Cindy's cheek while Kaiba standing over them.

"How bad is it?" asked Marik who finally noticed the cut on her throat.

"From what I can see, it's just a nick." Bakura replied as he took out a handkerchief and handed it to Marik who went to a nearby water fountain to water it down, while he looked to Kaiba and asked, "Seto, call someone to get us the fuck out of here and to a hospital."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kaiba turned around, pulled out his cell phone and called to have a limo to pick them up.

"Sorry about leaving, Kura." Cindy said quietly still trying to be brave in front of them.

"Let's not talk about it, you're safe now." Whispered Bakura to her ear before he licked most of the blood off her neck.

As they waited for Kaiba's limo to show, little did they know that one of Domino High's biggest gossips saw everything that transpired from her bedroom window. Smiling evilly, she grabbed her phone and called her closest friend.

"Courtney, it's Heather. Hi. Cort, I got some dirt for you."

As the two girls talked, so started the latest and biggest rumor to hit Domino High in ages, with Bakura, Marik, Kaiba and Cindy being the center of it and not realizing any of it till Monday morning at school.


End file.
